What Happens Tomorrow
by ActAppalled
Summary: Harry's fallen in love with his best friend, but when a new student from the United States comes to stay with them suddenly, he's forced to fight for the girl he loves - no matter what. Rated T for sexual content, violence and language.
1. Meeting Your Inner Soul

**Author's Note:** Revamped chapter! Basically all I did was go through the chapters, edit them, and re-upload them for your reading pleasure. I'll also be finishing this story in the next chapter. I'm trying to finish all my stories within the next month; with the exception of the three or four main ones I enjoy writing for now. There's nothing new in this chapter, it's just editing.

* * *

**Meeting Your Inner Soul**

"Use the voice in your head, Mr. Malfoy. IN YOUR HEAD!" Professor Trelawney snapped at Draco Malfoy.

Malfoy snorted. "Yeah, okay. Crazy bat."

"Mr. Malfoy, if you are going to be interrupting my classes, I will have to ask you to leave. 5 more points will be taken from Slytherin," Trelawney said.

I couldn't help but laugh. This was the third consecutive time this lesson that Slytherin had had their points taken off.

"What are you laughing at, Potter?" Malfoy snarled. Hermione, who was sitting to my right in the aisle, snapped her head around and sent him the nastiest glare. To my surprise, Malfoy gulped and paid more attention to the class.

Hermione turned back, her straight brown hair circling her head.

"Miss Granger, would you care to tell us what you see in Mr. Potter's cup?" Trelawney said. Angrily, Hermione snatched the cup and looked in it. She had always hated Divination, and was only forced to take it because Ron and I had begged her.

"It's not the Grim," she said. I widened my eyes. Trelawney seemed surprised. She snatched the cup from her hands.

"It's a..." Hermione started.

"Daisy-sprouting heart," Trelawney finished. She looked in it again. "Happiness and passionate romance."

"Oooooh, Potter's getting some action tonight? Finally, it took you how many years Scarface?" Malfoy cackled.

"Mr. Malfoy, do us all a favor and shut up," Trelawney snapped as she set Harry's cup down. Everyone in Gryffindor, including Hermione, Ron and I, turned around and said in unison, "Oooooh"

"Burn for you, Malfoy," Ron said. Everyone, including some Slytherins, laughed.

"I don't even know why I decided to take this class again," Hermione said hotly under her breath. I looked at her with big puppy dog eyes. "Never mind, I remember," she said coolly.

When the class was excused, Malfoy and his goons rushed past us, knocking Hermione down the stairs, where she landed on the next floor.

"Hey, Malfoy!" I shouted, rushing down to help Hermione up and glaring at Malfoy. When she was on Ron's shoulder for assistance, I ran forwards and blocked Malfoy's way.

"_Expelliarmus_!" I shouted as I saw Malfoy take out his wand. It flew to the wall and landed by Ron, who picked it up.

"Apologize," I spat. Malfoy laughed and turned to his goons to see if I was for real. Goyle chortled stupidly.

"Oh, shut up, meat brain," Ron said. Goyle growled and Crabbe cast Ron a dirty look. Getting irritated, I grabbed Malfoy's shirt collar and lifted him as high as I could. I was glad I had been able to use the treadmill Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia had purchased for Dudley, for no real reason, mind you.

"Apologize," I snarled, throwing him to the floor. Looking hurt in the rear, Malfoy stood up, rubbing it as he glared at Hermione.

"Sorry," he muttered, running away with Crabbe and Goyle. Hermione ran down towards me, limping slightly.

"Oh, Harry… that was amazing!" she squealed. Ron smirked.

"Yeah, sweet job, mate," he said. I smiled. Hermione flung her arms around me and hugged me.

"Off to the hospital wing with you," I said and picked her up like a baby. Giggling, Ron followed us and started to squeal in a high-pitched voice, similar to Lavender Brown's when she gushed about Blaise Zabini.

"Aw, look at the sweet couple. Trelawney was actually right for once," he giggled. I kicked his knee so it jerked back a bit and continued to walk.

When we arrived at the Hospital Wing, I set Hermione down on the nearest bed and asked Ron to go find Madam Pomphrey. After making sure Ron was out of view, Hermione looked up and kissed my cheek.

"What..." I started, but she looked horrified and nodded towards Ron and Madam Pomphrey behind us.

"Miss Granger, what happened?" she asked. Wincing, Hermione sat up and placed her ankle in Madam Pomphrey's outstretched hand. She examined it.

"It's broken," she said after feeling for broken bones. Sighing, Hermione laid down as Madam Pomphrey put on her cast, a sip of Skele-Gro and crutches.

"I advice one of you or both stay very close to her," Madam said, searching our eyes as if we looked upset.

Nodding, Ron took Hermione's crutches while I helped her stand up; helping her put the crutches under her arms and open the door.

"Miss Granger," a voice said behind us. We turned and jumped slightly as we saw Dumbeldore in the doorway. "I have made sure you get the access you need for classes. This means you may use the third corridor with these two on your way to classes. While in the corridor, just say the class you wish to go to and open the yellow door. That'll lead you to your class. Now, Madam Pomprhey, a word please," he said and swiftly moved past us to talk to her.

"Come on, Hermione. Let's get to Charms," I said and closed the door behind us as we made our way to the third corridor.

Once inside, we looked around at the cobwebbed statutes. The corridor had still been out of bounds, despite the fact that we had already stopped Voldemort from capturing the Philosopher's Stone years ago.

"Charms," Hermione said out loud and the yellow door in front of us flashed, opened and we saw Professor Flitwick jump slightly as it opened.

We walked inside and the door closed behind us. "Oh, yes, Dumbeldore told me of you three. Take your seats," he said. I helped Hermione sit down in the front and I sat next to her, with Ron beside me.

"Can you two hand out these for me?" Flitwick asked Ron and I. We stood up and started to hand out the contents from the box for each person: a rubber mouse, a feather and a goblet. Slowly, the class started to come in and once Ron and I were done, and we sat down.

"5 points each for Gryffindor for their assistance. Okay, class. We have, let's see, Gryffindor and Ravenclaw with us today? Excellent, now, let us begin. Before we begin, I want you each to read page 325 to 327 of your book, _The Standard Book of Spells_ and once you are done, please sit quietly until everyone is done." Flitwick said.

Everyone turned to their pages as I looked up to see Flitwick casting a charm on a piece of chalk and making it write everything he was reading to himself.

Once I was finished, I closed the book and turned to see Hermione with her head on her book, smiling at me.

"Finished 3 minutes ago," she said. I frowned, and then smirked.

"Show off," I whispered. She bit my elbow and closed her eyes.

A few minutes later, Flitwick was speaking again. "Okay, everyone. Now, I want you to pair up. I will do so. Let's see...hmm, alright. Miss Granger, you will go with Mr. Goldstein, but you must go to her, sir. Mr. Weasley and Miss Patil, Mr. Potter and Miss Chang..." he said. I opened my eyes widely and turned my head. Cho blushed. _Why is she still here?_ I thought.

I walked up to Cho and set my things down. Might as well ask her directly, I thought to myself. "Why are you still here?" I asked her.

She smiled and blushed. "I wanted to learn some more Charms, so I stayed back. Like Fred and George," she said.

I nodded. "Sorry, I meant to say hi...it just… blurted out," I said. Cho smiled.

"Okay, now I want you all to repeat after me: _Memosa Memtos_." The class mimicked the words, and Flitwick nodded in approval. "Now, does anyone know what this charm is used for?" Flitwick asked.

Hermione's hand shot up in to the air and, to my surprise, so did mine. I didn't know I knew this...

"Mr. Potter!" Flitwick said. Hermione turned around in shock and I blushed.

"Uh, isn't that the charm that is used for controlling the hearts of the people of your choice?" I said.

"Yes, yes it is! 5 points for Gryffindor. I want you to control the heart and soul of the person you are partnered with. Look for their inner soul. Okay, you may begin."

"I looked at Cho and pointed my wand at her heart. "_Memosa Memtos_," I said and soon I saw a flash of red light go in to her heart. I waited and soon, when the red light was gone, I stared at her.

"Uh, you love… Ron," I said after gazing around the classroom. Cho raised her eyebrow, but snapped out of it and ran towards Ron.

"Ronnie-poo! Kissy time!" Cho squealed and pressed her lips against Ron's cheek.

"Oh, lord Harry. Chose someone other than me! Sure, it's Cho, but come on!" Ron shouted.

"Okay, okay, uh, you love..." I looked around the room. "Me?"

Cho blinked and walked up slowly to me. "It's the truth," she murmured huskily and leaned down, pressing her lips against mine. Honestly, the kiss was unbelievable. Her tongue stroked my lip and her hands found their way into my tangles of hair. I was unsure what to do with my hands, so I left them at my sides.

"Everyone, the counter spell is Memtos Memosa!" Flitwick squeaked as he watched girls running after guys. Neville Longbottom was being chased around the room by Luna Lovegood.

"Memtos Memosa!" Ron shouted as a squeaky blonde Ravenclaw pinned him to the floor. She let go of his wrists, looked like she was about to puke and walked away.

I broke the kiss. "Memtos Memosa." The red light came back in to my wand. Even if I didn't really like Cho anymore, it didn't mean I wasn't allowed to enjoy that kiss, right?

Right?


	2. There's Only Room for Two in Here

**Author's Note: **Here's the second chapter, once again, edited. Enjoy!

* * *

**There's Only Room for Two under Here**

Harry! Get up," Ron hollered, shaking me madly until I was awake. I opened my eyes a crack, and pushed him off groggily.

"Bloody hell, what is it?" I snapped, rubbing my eyes.

"We're going to be late for Potions!" Ron exclaimed, stabbing his watch with his index finger. It was ten a.m. We had slept in for two hours.  
"Oh shit!" I screamed, and flew out of bed. I threw my pants, shirts, socks and shoes on, carelessly throwing my robes over my shoulders as I ran down the stairs with my books, my tie wrapped around my next. Ron followed me hurriedly.

"Come on, you stupid stairs," Ron snapped impatiently as we stood at the stairway for the seventh floor, waiting for the stairs to swing around so we could make our way down to the dungeons. When they finally met up to us, we flew down them and darted towards the dungeons, bashing into Snape's classroom. Everyone was already there, including Hermione, and they turned when the door had swung open. Ron and I blushed.

"Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley, how nice of you two to join us finally. Sit down before I take anymore points away," Snape said coldly. "Five points from each of you."

I groaned and sat down next to Hermione. She narrowed her brow and shook her head, obviously disappointed.

"Today, we will be making the Ken Hung potion. It is a Japanese potion used to paralyze animals and deadly creatures." Snape peered around the classroom as he spoke. "I will now pair you up. Potter and Parkinson. Weasley and Crabbed. Granger and Malfoy. Patil and Zabini…" Snape continued to pair Gryffindors with Slytherins as I was walking over to Pansy, who was playing with her black pigtails.

"Watch it," I said as she was about to pour toad slime in with bat droppings. "Those don't mix well."

"Whatever," she scoffed carelessly as she put the jar down. I began to mix in sugar water as Pansy rested her head on her books and fell asleep.

"Potter and Parkinson, you two go first." Snape summoned us to the front as he put a Blast-Ended Skrewt on the floor. Doing as Snape had told us, I dipped the tip of my wand into the potion and pointed it at the Skrewt.

"'Til death do you part," I said, and the slimy liquid on my wand blasted out and covered the Skrewt. Slowly, the piercing scream of the Skrewt faded as it was paralyzed.

"Hmm." Snape looked over me with angry eyes. "Well done, I suppose. Five points each." He was obviously upset that I had finally perfected something in his class.

"Well done, Harry," Hermione said as I sat back down next to her and Pansy retreated to Malfoy.

"So, are we set for tonight?" Hermione asked Ron and I as we sat in the Gryffindor common room later that afternoon, drinking glasses of pumpkin juice. I took a swig of mine and nodded, swishing the sweet liquid around in my mouth.

"Yeah, but what if someone we know is at Hogsmeade?" Ron asked, pouring himself another glass from the jug we had swiped from the kitchen.

"Ron, nobody will be there other than Hagrid and possibly Sirius," she said, but after seeing my hurt expression, she changed it. "I mean, Hagrid."

When the clock struck seven and everyone started to go down for dinner, Ron, Hermione and I stuck together and pulled the Invisibility Cloak over us, walking past everyone to the third floor. Once there, they found the statue of Gunhilda of Gorsernoor, the secret passageway to Hogsmeade. Harry had not used it since third year, since he had always been a little skeptical since the last time he had used it, he had almost been expelled.

"Dissendium," Hermione murmured. The statue's humped opened and revealed a tiny slide. We took turns climbing up it to slide down into the tunnel, which would normally take an hour to walk on foot. However, Hermione was clever enough to murmur a spell that made our feet walk five times as fast, making it a twelve minute walk to Hogsmeade.

Once we arrived in Hogsmeade, Ron beamed as he saw Honeydukes and immediately dove out from underneath the cloak to run into the shop. Hermione and I laughed.

"Can we talk?" Hermione asked in a hushed voice. I nodded, and she lead us over to an alleyway just off the main streets of Hogsmeade.

"Okay, listen," she said, taking deep breaths. "After I kissed your cheek in the hospital wing, I saw you looking horrified. I'm sorry, but I – well – I have a crush on you, Harry. I like you."

I beamed. "Really?" I asked. Hermione nodded, blushing.

"How long have you liked me?"

"Since third year."

"Why do you like me?" I asked, sneering in the same way Malfoy did. Hermione laughed softly.

"I'm not sure. Maybe it's the way you're so sweet to me, or maybe it's the way you care about your friends first. I'm not sure," she said.

"And the fact that I'm utterly gorgeous," I said sarcastically, flexing a bicep. Hermione laughed again, and took her arms to wrap them around my neck.

"Maybe," she murmured huskily. Without another word, she pushed her body against mine and tilted her head upward with her eyes half closed. I responded by wrapping my arms around her waist and bringing her closer to me, the Invisibility Cloak still concealing us from the witches and wizards passing by us. Our lips met in a soft, firm kiss and she traced her tongue along my lips. I opened my mouth and allowed our tongues to mingle gently, enjoying the warmth of her mouth and her body against mine, before she pulled back slowly.

"We should go find Ron," she said softly, blushing deeply. I nodded and followed her to Honeydukes, officially unsure about where we stood as friends or as a couple.

_Sorry, Cho,_ I thought._ But I guess I already found my girl._


	3. Thank God for Cupid and Valentine, Pt 1

**Author's Note: **Once again, revamped chapter. Enjoy.

* * *

**Thank God for Cupid and Valentine, Part One**

Sitting outside of Honeydukes with a two pound bag of wizard treats in his hand, Ron stared out in to the alleyway we had disappeared into and waited. It seemed like ages until we finally came out and he stood up.

"Bloody hell, I thought you'd never come out," Ron snapped. I laughed.

"Come on, Ron. Let's head back," I said and we threw the Invisibility Cloak back on and headed for the area where the tunnel to Hogsmeade was located.

"So, are you two like glue and paper yet?" Ron asked, nudging my elbow. I laughed and looked at Hermione. She was blushing like mad.

"Maybe, maybe not," Hermione said coolly, shrugging. I laughed and smiled.

"Yeah, so shut up," I said.

"Ron shrugged and tapped his ears so he was singing to one of his favourite songs. He had done the music ears to block out our conversation, and give us some privacy. You had to love Ron.

"So Hermione, tomorrow is Valentine's Day," I said, raising an eyebrow and smiling suggestively. "What do you want to do?"

"Hmm, I don't know. I don't have a date to the Cupid Dance yet, so maybe we could, you know, go together?" she said. I smiled and wrapped my arm around her, wincing as Ron started to sing high notes.

"Sounds great," I said, elbowing Ron's rib. He glared at me and started to hum. "But other than that, what do you want to do?"

"Maybe we could go for a walk or something. I don't know. I haven't had a Valentine since the fourth year with Viktor Krum," she said. Ron's body seemed to tense up at this, and I wondered if he had heard her.

"Okay, whatever you want to do, just tell me," I said and kissed the top of her head. When we arrived at Hogwarts, we took off the cloak and ran upstairs.

"Okay, guys. I'm off to bed. So very tired," Ron said. He hugged Hermione and slapped my back in a friendly way before giving us each a smile and heading upstairs.

I looked at Hermione and kissed her on the lips lightly. "Night," I said and walked upstairs as well. Sighing, Hermione blew me a kiss and walked back to her dorm.

I felt like an ice cube when I woke up the next day. Checking my clock, I felt like I wanted to go back to sleep.  
_  
Five-fifteen! You've got to be kidding me_, I thought

I wrapped my blanket around myself and went downstairs to see someone in the common room. They had slightly-messy straight brown hair and a slim figure, wearing a red and gold bathrobe.

"Who's there?" she asked suddenly, turning around and jumping. I smiled. It was my Hermione.

"Hey. It's just me," I said, sitting down beside her on the couch. She sighed in relief.

"Good, because I thought it was Parvati looking for me again. You know she snores? It's so loud and I couldn't sleep because of it," she said. I laughed and stared at her expression. Obviously, something else was bugging her.

"What's wrong?" I asked, placing my hand on top of hers. Hermione sighed and turned to look in my green eyes, smiling.

"How can you always tell?" she asked. I shrugged and wrapped my arms around her, pulling her towards me. She rested her head on my chest.

"You smell good," she said, moving her face in to my chest.

"What else is new? Now what's wrong?" I asked, smiling when Hermione laughed quietly.

"Okay, it's about today. We get the whole day off to celebrate it with our guys, girls, whoever, and it just seems silly. I mean, I'm probably not going to get anything anyway," she said, turning her head. I put my hands on her shoulders and moved her back.

"What do you mean 'I'm probably not going to get anything'? You have me! You're lucky!" I said. Hermione laughed.

"Besides from you and Ron," she said.

I looked at her, puzzled. "You have many, many friends 'Mione. Parvati, Lavender, Ginny, Padama, and the list goes on," I said and took my hand to place it underneath her chin. "I can't even tell how you wouldn't even have friends. They're all so lucky to have such a beautiful friend like you."  
At this, Hermione smiled and moved in closer to me, placing her hands on one of my knees and moving them in a circular motion.

I smiled. "Can I help you?" I asked. Hermione pouted her lips and made herself look utterly irresistible. Then, she took my face in her hands and kissed me, moving her shoulders at the same pace as her mouth.

I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her down on top of me, making her hands go down to my back. I kissed her deeply and tenderly, opening and closing my mouth. She joined in on this and soon and we lay like that for a while on the common room couch, embraced in one another's arms with our mouths moving in perfect time.

Hermione sat up and wiped her mouth. "Wow," she said as I sat up as well. I smiled and leaned in to kiss her neck. I moved my mouth down her neck and rested it on the area above her chest. She smiled as I looked up at her with big emerald green eyes and let me kiss her neck some more. I couldn't help it. She was gorgeous.

I stopped kissing her and sat back. "Go back to bed," I said. Hermione yawned and stretched her arms above her head, poking out her chest. I smirked.

"Nah, let's just crash here," she suggested. I propped up a pillow against the arm rest of the couch and lied down on the couch, pulling Hermione down to lay beside me. I wrapped the blanket around us and started to doze off when I felt Hermione's mouth on my neck.

"My turn," she said when I opened an eye.  
"If you say so," I said, and closed my eyes again. A moan escaped my lips as her mouth lined my throat with kisses and sucks. Her lips felt amazing against my skin, and I started to fall asleep immediately.

"I love you, Harry," I heard her say before I fell to sleep.


	4. Thank God for Cupid and Valentine, Pt 2

**Author's Note:** Revamped, again. Enjoy.

* * *

**Thank God for Cupid and Valentine, Part Two**

I woke up the next morning to see my shirt had risen up during my sleep, showing off my flat, toned stomach. I pulled it back down, Hermione rolling in her sleep.

"Get up, cocky mouth," she said, slapping my arm.

I sat up. "I was awake," I opened one eye and smirked, propped myself on my elbow, faced Hermione and cocked an eyebrow.

"What?" she asked. I shook my head and pushed a strand of fallen hair behind her ear, leaning in and giving her a kiss on the lips, tender and warm.

"Yo, girl, you know I can dig it," a voice said from the stairs. I suddenly realized it was Duncan, the most ridiculous excuse for a Gryffindor sixth year that always bugged the bullocks out of everyone. I pulled away from Hermione.

"Quick, over here," I whispered, pulling her to a corner of the room. I draped the Invisibility Cloak, which I remembered was tied around my waist, around us and we waited.

Duncan walked in and we had to control our laughter. He was wearing an extremely baggy Quidditch jersey over his even baggier robes. He had what he called a 'doo rag', whatever that was, around his head, making him look bald, and his black pants were hanging to his knees. His arm was around this week's lucky lady, who turned out to be Lavender Brown.

"Mmm, Dunky. You smell so good," she murmured, giving him a sloppy, wet kiss. Duncan gave her the same kiss, shoving his tongue down her throat. I heard Hermione make a noise that sounded like she was throwing up in her mouth and I laughed quietly.

"Damn, you know it baby," he said, slapping her lower back with his hand to yank her closer to him. Lavender giggled and gave him another sloppy, wet kiss and pressed her palms against his. They fell on to the couch, making noises that sounded absolutely disgusting.

"Let's go before I throw up," Hermione whispered. We crept across the room and to the door, opening it a crack and slipping through.  
"God, he is such a player," I said, laughing as I wiped my hands. Hermione shuddered in disgust and brushed her lips against mine so suddenly I staggered back a bit.

"The Cupid Dance is tonight, you know," I said, pressing my palms into hers. Hermione smirked and nodded.

"Yeah, I know. I can't wait, either," she said, biting her bottom lip. I smiled.

"Hermione Granger, I know that you're nervous, but don't be. We'll have an amazing time and you'll look like an angel, as usual," I said, pressing her forehead against mine.

She smiled. "You know everything," she said.

I chuckled throatily. "No, sweetheart, I believe that's you."

That night, I waited at the bottom of the stairs of the girl's dormitory for Hermione. I didn't dare attempt to go up after our fifth year with Ron.

Speak of the devil, I thought as Ron waddled over to me, his hands shoved as low as they would go in his pockets. His light reddish-orange hair was flaked with blonde from the sun and flattened to his head.

"Lavender?" I asked, taking in his miserable mood.

Ron kicked himself. "God, why her?" he snapped to himself.

I patted his shoulder comfortingly and looked him over. His robes were changed from the lacey maroon he had in our fourth year to a very dark green that made his hair stand out. I looked back to the stairs and felt my knees give away for a moment before I held on to the railing for support.

There, on the third step from me, was Hermione. Her long, straight hair was in a gorgeous half pony tail with tons of neat strands falling down. She was wearing a slight blue dress that stopped at her ankles and had a silvery white, see-through shawl around her shoulders. She even had glass slippers and looked identical to a princess.

"Harry?" she asked.

I beamed up at her, wrapping her in my arms and kissing her cheeks. "Hermione, you look amazing!" I exclaimed. She smiled and tightened her grip on my arm.

"Thanks Harry. You look pretty good yourself," she said, biting her bottom lip. I smirked and lifted her hair away from down her dress.

"Well, we'll see how good you are later," I murmured in her ear, biting at the end of her dangling earring.

"Come on already," Ron yanked our arms and took Lavender's arm from the bottom step. She was wearing a white lace dress and matching shoes, her long brown hair tied in to a stylish knot on her head.

When we arrived at the Great Hall, everyone was already there. But the thing that made me smirk was when Hermione and I walked in – everyone's heads turned and they frowned in jealousy. I walked Hermione up to the dance floor and placed my hands just above her rear as the music started to play.

"Oh Harry," she said as I tightened my grip on her tailbone area. I couldn't get over how calm I felt around her. I sighed and placed my mouth on her hair, breathing in her coconut smelling locks. Her hair was so silky and smooth and smelled oh so good.

"Psst, Harry." I looked up and saw Ron smiling back at me from across the room.

"Good luck," he mouthed. I mouthed back a "thanks" and rested my forehead on Hermione's hair again.

Halfway through the night, Dumbeldore walked up and tapped his glass with his spoon. "Attention, everyone. We have chosen our Master and Mistress for this evening. Severus, if you could hand me the envelope," he said.

Snape got up and handed him the envelope quickly before sitting back down. Hermione rested her head on my shoulder as we stared up at Dumbeldore. With stiff fingers, Dumbeldore opened the envelope and dropped it to the floor.

"And the winner is..." he started. Suddenly, the envelope flew in to the air and grew ten times bigger, forming in to a bigger version of a howler.  
"HARRY POTTER AND HERMIONE GRANGER!" the howler wailed in a high pitched voice. Dumbeldore clapped his hands and grabbed the howler, crumpling it in to a ball and throwing it in his pocket.

I looked up and at Hermione, who looked back. Then, everyone broke in to a loud applause and chanted out our names as we walked up to the stage to say our thanks.

When we got up there, Sprout placed a silver tiara on Hermione's head and gave me the dark red and gold cloak that changed colours each time a winner was chosen. It all depended on their house.

"Uh, thanks. I never thought that we would wind up Master and Mistress, but hey, here we are. Um, thank you to those who chose us. And…" I paused as a million hands shot in to the air, waving around frantically to try and ask us questions.

"Whoa," Hermione breathed. I looked around and chose a small girl with a pink dress on and fiery red hair; Ginny Weasley.

"How did you two get together?" Ginny asked. I smiled and looked at Hermione, interlocking my fingers with hers.

"Well, we just kind of found our feelings for one another were mutual at Hog...oof, in the Hospital Wing," I said, rubbing my knee where Hermione has kicked me.

Hermione and I answered question after question and soon, there was only 3 people left: Hannah Abbot, Colin Creevey and Cho Chang.

"Cho?" Hermione asked.

"Did you like anybody before Hermione?" she spat at me, turning her head to look into my eyes. I gulped nervously.

"Er – yeah, some Ravenclaw girl who was in her seventh year last year. Hannah?" I asked, turning right to Hannah. I was trying to avoid confrontation with Cho.

"How can you two be so romantic?" she asked, sighing.

I smiled. "We just kind of… fit. Parvati?" I said.

"When will you two get married?" she squealed with delight. About 60 of the people in the room laughed at her squeal.

"Who knows what the future holds," Hermione said and we walked off stage. I thought about this for a moment. _That would be an amazing birthday gift for her at the end of this year_, I thought.

An engagement ring.


	5. The Cupid Dorm

**Author's Note: **Once again, updated. Also, the karaoke scene was removed from this chapter – I thought it was irrelevant and kind of dumb, no offence. Enjoy.

**

* * *

**

**The Cupid Dorm**

I pulled my body up the stairs lazily, yawning at each step I took. _So tired. So very tired_, I thought. Connected to my hand from behind me was Hermione, her hair bouncing on her shoulders. Her dress clung to her sticky body from the heat, but she still looked like an angel.

I fell into the common room and sighed, my head shoved in to the cool pillows. Hermione did as well, her hair covering her entire head. I laughed and rolled over, moving her hair aside to stare at her face. She smirked back and propped herself up on her elbow.

"What you staring at?" she laughed. I smiled and kissed her mouth gently and kindly.

"You," I murmured. Hermione smiled and kissed me back. I smiled and bit her nose gently so she giggled and leaned back.

"Harry, I-I love you… so much," she said nervously. I smiled and kissed her eyebrow since I missed her forehead completely.

Laughing, I attempted again but landed on her lips. Oops?

"I love you too," I struggled to say in her mouth. We clung to one another lazily, sighing in happiness as we dozed off into a soft sleep.

* * *

The next day, after attending all of our classes and clearing our plates of the food we had eaten for dinner, Hermione and I began walking upstairs hand-in-hand to the library to finish some Potions homework, when a voice from behind us made us jump.

"Mr. Potter, Miss Granger. May I have a word?" We turned around to see Dumbeldore smiling back at us. His long white beard was hanging to his knees. We nodded.

"Hermione and Harry, I realize that you two are our love birds this year. That's why I'm giving you The Cupid Dorm upstairs. I know you two deserve it. The password is love bird, so go enjoy it," he said.

Surprised, Hermione and I thanked Dumbeldore and made our way up to the dorm. There, at the portrait hole, was a picture of Cupid himself. His tiny delicate white wings fluttered while he slept and his tiny toes and fingers twitched. He had a curly brown hair that was neatly combed and light gold eyelashes and eyebrows. His lips were soft pink and his stomach was so flat that it looked like a board.

"Hello?" Hermione asked softly. Cupid opened one light blue eye, then the other and smiled at us. Hermione was already melting like chocolate, her eyes sinking in to the baby's adorable face and body.

"Password?" he cooed in a cute baby voice. Hermione squealed quietly.  
"Love bird," I said. Cupid beamed at us and swung forward. We climbed in and gasped. There was a single red love seat and white couch, both leather, and the carpet was soft and squishy, almost like cashmere. That was red and white splattered. Candles gleamed from every corner, vanilla scented ones, and bowls of strawberries surrounded us. On the far wall was a huge fire place, a fire crackling in it peacefully, with a white love seat in front of it. A round coffee table in shape of a heart sat in the middle of the room. Then, in front of us at the back of the dorm, was a huge red and white blanketed bed, pink, red and white pillows smothering the top of it. Beside the bed were two hooks where two red silk robes hung. I noticed that they said our names in fancy gold printing at the bottom. Two pairs of white slippers were under them.

Hermione fell to the cashmere carpet and felt it, her hand running up and down the fabric. I joined in, running my feet across it. I made it to the bed and sat down, my body sinking in. I sighed and got back up.

"This, this is incredible!" Hermione said, running her fingers up the chocolate brown walls. I nodded and ran my finger up the wall. It smelled delicious. I pulled my finger back and realized it was actually made of chocolate! I licked my finger and felt it melt over my tongue, the warm gooey sweet candy melting slowly.


	6. Featuring Luke

**Author's Note: **Special cameo from someone who at one point meant the world to me. No longer, since we haven't spoken in possibly three to four years, but this chapter is nice to read and think back upon. Enjoy.

* * *

**Featuring Luke**

I climbed onto the couch and rolled over, my stomach aching. I clutched it and started to throw up in to the garbage violently, my contacts moving about in my eyes and my mouth opening and closing.

"Harry?" I looked up and saw Hermione, dressed in a long white slip dress leaning against the door frame.

"What's wrong?" she asked, walking in. I coughed up once more before I wiped my mouth and sat up.

"I have no idea," I said, staring at my feet. Then, out of the corner of my eye, I saw 6 empty bottles of Firewhisky lying on the table. I opened my eyes widely.

"I'm...drunk?" I asked, horrified. Hermione flinched at the words and frowned.

"Yeah, you kind of kissed me...violently...last night," she murmured shyly. "You were shoving your tongue down my throat."  
I let my hands slip down my legs and bent my head, crying. I was so stupid.

Hermione sat beside me and carefully avoided the garbage can, her mouth shut tight to avoid puking herself. She rubbed my back and pulled me in to a comforting hug. I cried in her arms, feeling like a wimp, until she cried as well. I stopped crying and wrapped my arms around her as she sank in to my chest. Her heavy tears fell in to my shirt, but they soaked into my heart and made me want to cry again.

I stroked Hermione's hair, running my fingers through it gingerly and kissing her head. Then, I heard a knock at the door. Hermione looked up and together, we saw a tall dirty blonde haired boy with spikes in his hair leaning against the door frame, dressed in baggy black jeans and a grey shirt. His shoe laces were untied and trailed behind him like wiggly snakes. He had piercing blue eyes and slightly tanned skin.

"Sorry, did I disturb something?" he asked with a sly grin. I stood up and rubbed Hermione's hand.

"Who are you?" I asked calmly. The guy laughed and gave me another sly smirk.

"I'm Luke. I'm a student from the United States that just found out I was a wizard. A bit late, huh?" he said. Hermione seemed to be mesmerized with his eyes. Luke stretched out his hand to shake mine.

"Harry...Harry Potter," I said, shaking his outstretched hand.

His eyes turned big and I rolled mine. "Harry...Harry Potter? Is it really you?" he asked. I nodded and sighed, shaking my head secretly at Hermione. She giggled and smiled.

"Wow, neat. And you are..." he said, staring at Hermione like she was a chocolate bar.

"Hermione Granger," she said. Luke smiled and turned back to me.

"So, where's the boy's dorm?" he asked, bending down to pick up three bags and his trolley. I led Luke up to my dorm and set him up a new bed.

"So, how old are you?" I asked. Luke sat in his bed, sinking in.

"17, like you. But I learned how to do some charms and stuff while I was at home. My parents just thought it would be a good idea." He ran his fingers along the edge of the bed.

I nodded and sat down beside him. "So, do you want to hang around with Ron, Hermione and I?" I asked.

Luke cocked an eyebrow. "Ron?"

"That's our other friend," I explained. Just as I said this, the dorm door flew open and Ron stood there, gasping for air.

"Pig...got...away," he said breathlessly, his hand shaking from the tiny owl clutched inside it. He opened Pig's cage and stuffed the tiny owl in it, locking it tightly and falling on his bed.

"Hey, who are you?" he said, looking at Luke. Smiling, Luke introduced himself.

"Luke? Weird name," he said. Luke glared at him steadily, but merely shrugged it off.

"Why do you guys have owls? I have a cat. Felix!" Luke called. Out of the corner of the room, a handsome white and golden faced cat walked up to Luke, a black studded collar around his neck. He was long haired and his hair was cleaned and clear white. The cat leaped in to Luke's lap and  
curled in to him, his dark blue eyes closed.

"Felix is one of those bewitched cats. He can turn invisible when he's scared or told to. Watch." Luke stepped on Felix's tail lightly and the cat pounced in the air and disappeared.

"Felix!" The cat pounced out of the carpet and landed in Luke's lap.

"Awesome, eh?" Luke said. Hermione was at the door, smiled widely and examined Felix while I stood at the door frame with my back against it.

"So Luke, are you coming for breakfast?" I asked. Smiling, Luke stood up and put Felix back in to a red and golden weaved basket with matching pillow. We walked out the door and down the stairs.

I watched Luke carefully as we walked. Ron was behind us, Luke and I were walking side by side and Hermione in front. I watched Luke out of the corner of my eye and saw him staring at Hermione's rear while she walked. Gritting my teeth, I made a low growling noise.

No one would steal her away from me.


	7. Luke's Out of Luck

**Author's Note: **Oh my god, I just realized how long it has been since I updated this story. Well over two years! My god, I'm so sorry. Well, I'm updating now so I hope you all enjoy the new chapter. Read and review, of course. PS: I'm no longer doing the quizzes; I see how pointless they are. But the answer to the other one WAS Midnight Frostz, even though we are no longer a couple and haven't been since 2005. Anyway, enjoy.

* * *

**Luke's out of Luck**

Three months had gone by since Luke had been warmly welcomed into our school. The cold, January winter had turned into gentle March breezes, and the snow melted away into the crisp green grass. The students of Hogwarts retreated from their dormitories and common rooms to study by the lake and on the grounds of the school. Hermione and I were, of course, still dating – and Luke still had his not-so-secret crush on the love of my life.

"PIG!" Ron's voice awoke me from my thoughts and caused me to turn around just in time to see Ron chasing after the tiny owl, his red hair flying with him. I laughed and stood up from the grass in order to grab pig for Ron. Reaching above my head, the tiny owl cupped perfectly between my hands.

"It's called locking the door at night, Ron," I said with a chuckle. Ron panted, trying to get his breath back, and retrieved the owl from my hands.

"Fuck you," he cursed with a laugh. I grinned and looked over Ron's shoulder to see Hermione walking down from the school with…

"Luke," I muttered, causing Ron to turn around while shoving the owl back into its cage. Sure enough, Luke was happily walking beside Hermione, dressed in a black turtleneck and the Hogwarts dress pants, holding his Potions books in his arms as if they were a baby. Hermione was laughing at something which was probably no where near as funny as Luke thought it was.

"Harry!" Hermione chirped, running over to me and giving me a kiss on the lips. I kissed her back, settling my mind from Luke's watching eyes for a moment to enjoy the feeling of Hermione's smooth lips.

"We were just talking about you," Luke said with his evil grin, crossing his arms across his chest. "Hermione was just telling me about your first year here when you had to get the Philosopher's Stone." Luke uncrossed his arms to run his fingers through his outgrown spikes. "You've been through a lot together."  
"Of course we have!" Hermione hooked her arm through mine as I silently glared at Luke, who knew exactly what he was doing. "We've been through everything together from first year," she said, smiling up at me. I gave a faint smile back.

Ron glanced from Luke to me before clearing his throat and shoving Pig's cage under his arm. "Well then! How about some lunch?" he said loudly, smiling at the three of us. Luke and I remained to glare at one another for a second before turning our heads to Ron in unison.

"Fine," Luke said.

"Fine," I agreed. I held Hermione's hand tightly in mine and guided her up the hill, ignoring the worried frown on her face. I almost made it into the Great Hall before she finally asked me;

"What's wrong, Harry?"

I froze in front of the doors and turned to look at Hermione… beautiful Hermione, with her honey brown hair and dark caring eyes, those soft pink lips I had spent hours on end kissing. She was the bright to my sun, and the stars in my dark. I needed her more than I had ever needed a girl before. I couldn't let her go – not yet. Calmly, I smiled down at her and kissed the bridge of her nose.

"Nothing, Mione. Don't worry about it, okay?" I said. I would tell her about Luke, and how the stuck-up bastard was trying to steal her from me, but not yet. She was in such a good mood.

Hermione frowned once more before squeezing my hand and leading me through the Great Hall doors. As usual, all eyes were on us. Ever since the Cupid Dance, we had been considered the "most gorgeous couple in Hogwarts" on a poll of three couples. Fortunately, we were the only coupe of those three to stick – Pansy and Blaise had barely made it to one month, and Cho and Dean broke up a week later. Luck was on our side. Yet, ever since the dance we had felt those yearning and jealous eyes on us, in the classrooms and the corridors. Now, they were following us in the Great Hall.

"Hi, Harry. Hi, Hermione." I looked away from the eyes to see Ginny near the middle of the table, smiling up at us from her plate of food. I knew Ginny had had a crush on me ever since I knew Ron, but she had slowly grown out of that crush when she realized how happy I was with Hermione. Now, she was one of the greatest friends I could have.

"Hey, Ginny," I said cheerfully as Hermione and I took a seat across from her. Ginny smiled and returned to her food while Ron and Luke came into the Great Hall, bickering loudly.

"You're a stuck-up prick, is what you are, mate!" Ron snapped at Luke, shoving him away as he ran towards the table.

"Yeah, well so what if I happen to have a crush on her? You can't bloody well stop me!" Luke snapped back, diving for Ron's legs and just catching them between his hands. Ron collapsed on the floor, causing Pig's cage to skitter across the floor and stop at my feet. I picked up Pig and set him and the cage on the bench beside me, frowning at the two.

"I bloody well can! She's dating my best friend, and they're the happiest I've ever seen them!" Ron took a giant leap on Luke and sat on his head. "Don't move a muscle, or I'll let one out smellier than the tuna fish casserole for lunch." I tried desperately not to choke on my cauldron cake as Ron said this, so close from laughing out loud.

Luke squirmed underneath Ron and shoved him off. "So what? You don't know how she feels! Maybe she doesn't like him anymore," he growled, diving at Ron and grabbing his hair.

"OW! WHAT THE FUCK! GET OFF ME, YOU SPIKY-HAIRED MIDGET!"

"Ron! Luke! Stop it!" Hermione yelled angrily as McGonagall arose from the table, glaring at the boys angrily. Ron and Luke immediately stopped, as if they had been stunned suddenly, and looked up at Hermione slowly, who glared back at them. "Why are you both acting like idiots?!"

Luke and Ron glanced at each other before entangling their limbs from one another. "Go on, tell her," Ron muttered, sliding into the seat beside his sister.

"Tell me what?" Hermione said, much more calmly then she was before. Luke took a deep breath and stepped forward, holding Hermione's hands in his. I clenched the side of the table between my white knuckles, grinding my teeth and watching him closely.

"Hermione, I've wanted to tell you this for months now, but I just couldn't. I… well… I love you, Hermione Granger," he spoke softly. The entire Great Hall gasped, and I turned my head to see girls staring at the two wide-eyed and open mouthed while guys were just speechless.

Hermione's eyes shot open as she stared at Luke, glancing from him to me. "I… I… you what?" she stuttered, searching Luke's eyes as if they had the answers.

Luke took another deep breath, stepped forward and dipped his head down to press his lips against Hermione's. I practically leaped across the table at Luke to grab a hold of his neck, but Ron held me back. I watched Hermione closely to see if she was kissing him back. To my utter relief, she wasn't.

Suddenly, Hermione pulled away almost as quickly as he had kissed her and pulled her hands away from Luke's. "Luke, you're a great guy and an amazing friend but I can't. I don't feel that way about you. I mean…" Hermione turned her head and smiled softly at me. "I love Harry, he's so sweet and utterly one of the best guys I have ever met. You're just… a friend."

Luke didn't look surprised, but disappointed as his head dropped down. "I know you do. I just thought that maybe there would be some hope for us." He looked up and then towards me. "Harry is a really nice guy, and I can see why you like him."

I knitted my eyebrows together in frustration as Luke put on the pathetic puppy dog act that would never work for Hermione. She gently placed her hand on his shoulder. "You are a really nice guy, too. I've just loved Harry for a long time, long enough to know my feelings for him. You're smart, funny, attractive, and you'll easily find a girl at this school. I mean." Hermione paused to gesture her arm around the Great Hall. "Practically every single girl in this school has been dying to date you."

Ron snorted in laughter and quickly covered it up by coughing and muttering something about it being too cold in the hall. Hermione shot Ron an angry glare and turned back to Luke. "If you would like, I could easily find you a girl who is just right for you," she suggested.

Luke smiled hopefully and looked past Ron at Ginny, who was happily reading the Daily Prophet as if nothing had happened. "I do have someone in mind," he said. Ron, of course, took this the wrong way because it slightly looked like he was staring at him, and shot up.

"Look, Luke. I really hate you from all that Skrewt-shit you just pulled on Harry and Hermione, and I definitely do not swing that way! Maybe you should find someone, you know, NON-MALE?!" Ron squealed frantically, waving his hands.

"I was talking about your sister," Luke mumbled. Ron lowered his hands and glanced back at his sister.

"Well, uh, that's still a probably, mate! She's my little sister!" he snapped.

"I'd love to," Ginny said softly. Ron's eyes flew open as he turned to his sister.

"GINNY!"  
"Ron, shut up! It's my love life, not yours."

Luke smiled and reached down for Ginny's hand, who eagerly took it and followed him out of the Great Hall. Ron stood speechless for a moment, completely still as he watched the "spiky-haired midget" walk out with his baby sister.

"Well, looks like Luke's out of luck!" he said cheerfully, smacking his hands together. "Ginny's going to see what a douche bag he is and dump his sorry ass!" I glanced at Hermione, who rolled her eyes and sat beside me.

"Typical Ron," I whispered into her ear. We shared our secret little laugh over our own joke.

After we finished our lunch, I walked Hermione to her Ancient Runes class before retreating to my Potions class.

"Are you sure Ron's going to be okay? I mean, he just heard that Luke had been crushing on me for a few months, and now Ginny's run off with him." Hermione frowned down at me from the top step of the classroom. "Isn't that a little… player-ish?"

I smiled and took Hermione's chin in my hand to kiss her lips softly. "Trust me, I'll talk to Luke," I whispered.

Hermione winced for a moment, but smiled. "Okay, just don't go too hard on him," she said before giving me a kiss and retreating into the classroom. As I turned to go, I smirked to myself and put my hands in my pocket. Oh, I won't go _too_ hard on him.


End file.
